Garden Confessions
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: ONE SHOT! It is now a year after Sakura captured the Hope card and everything has settled down. Yukito's feelings towards Toya have gotten stronger and stronger, will he finally have the courage to confess? only read if you like shounenai! guyxguy


**Hey everyone! Thunder-Phoenix here! Sorry for taking so long to put up another story! I've had so much homework and stuff that I haven't been able to do much of anything! You will all have to wait further for Toya's POV of "New Years Party" I'm having a hard time starting it for some reason! Gomen nasai! **

**This story is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers! Thank you all! And in particular to… well everyone! All of your reviews gave me the spark I needed to write this fanfic! Yay!**

**Well hope everyone enjoys and please review it!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point of this since it's definitely obvious that I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura at all (I would have more Yukito/Toya fluff if I did!) o well, I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura.**

**Oh by the way just so everyone knows this is a shounen ai fanfic (boy/boy), if you don't like it then don't read it! I personally have no problem with gay (obviously considering I'm writing a fanfic on it) I think people have a right to love whoever they want, love is a great power and should not be limited by gender! If you love someone, it is an amazing feeling and should be cherished not blocked because it's not "normal"! But these words don't really have any power considering a) I've never been in a relationship and b) I can't change people's hearts (though I wish I could).**

… **Wow sorry about that guys just had to get that off my chest (people keep putting it down and it's getting on my nerves!) well anywho on with the story!**

**Garden Confessions:**

Toya was giving him that look again, Yukito could never quite figure out what it meant but he knew how it made him feel. He could sense his heartbeat quicken as he tried o maintain eye contact with Toya. Once again, however, he felt himself falling into the deep, dark eyes of his best friend and forced himself to look down at the ground before he did anything he might regret.

It was already almost a year since Sakura had captured the hope card and confessed her love to Syaoran and the two were still going strong. Since then, Yukito has learned to fully accept his other self and has become much stronger the before; he still eats a lot but he is no longer as sleepy as he used to be. Even Toya has regained some of his former strength; he still has some random dizzy spells but they have become less and less frequent and last only a few minutes.

As a result of all the difficult situations they had been thrown into, Yukito and Toya became closer friends and were now pretty much inseparable. One of the main things it did for Yukito was it made him fall even more in love with his best friend.

He had always known, since he first met him, that he loved Toya. However, is was manageable before the cards came into their life; he would be able to control the blushing and the breathing impairments that always occurred whenever he was around Toya, but now everything has been intensified to the point where Yukito is now afraid that he might go completely insane from it.

Even Toya himself has been making Yukito's condition worse. Ever since the hope card was captured, Toya has been doing little things that would set Yukito's heart off like a rocket. For example, every once in a while, Toya would just randomly go up to Yukito and lay his hand on the silver-haired boy's cheek, gazing intently at him before walking away. Toya has also been having more physical contact with Yukito, like in the way he ruffles his friend's hair more often, and touches his hands and shoulders more than before, and stands much closer to Yukito than needed. Most other people wouldn't notice this change but Yukito did, he was, after all, in love with Toya.

However, these changes were some what manageable for Yukito; the main thing that changed about Toya that made it hard for the silver-haired teen to concentrate for the rest of the day was what was happening at this moment.

It started happening a month ago; Yukito was walking to work when he suddenly heard Toya calling his name. He stopped and turned towards the sound, waving to Toya as the taller teen ran towards him.

"Hi, Toya!" Yukito said cheerfully, "How are you? Want to walk to work together?" they both worked at the same places and had the same shifts.

"Yuki…!" Toya gasped, out of breath from the running. Once he was clam again he looked straight into Yukito's eyes with such intensity that the silver-haired boy's smile vanished under it. "Yuki" Toya said again, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The way Toya was looking at him rendered Yukito speechless, all he could do was nod slowly, all he and blush hard.

"Yuki, I've been meaning to tell you something important for a long time… so please don't answer until I've finished, alright?" again Yuki just nodded, Toya took a deep breath and what he did next would stay with Yuki for a very long time. Toya's hand reached up and came to rest on Yukito's cheek, causing it to go a deeper shade of red. He also noticed something odd about Toya, his face was becoming the same shade of red as Yukito's and it seemed like he was having a hard time looking Yukito straight in the eyes. Yukito's heart started pounding and he too looked down at the ground.

A moment later, Toya spoke, "Yuki…" Yukito's heart leapt into his mouth upon hearing his name being spoken so tenderly, he couldn't help but look up at his friend, "Yuki…I…"

"Kinomoto-san! Tsukishiro-san!" the boys heard someone call out. Toya lowered his hand quickly and they both turned to see a flock of girls descend on them and start asking them out on dates. Toya, angry that he had been interrupted, declined in a harsh tone, which the girls didn't seem to notice. Yukito, still flustered by what had happened before the girls came, turned them down in an overwhelmed voice. Unfortunately they weren't able to shake the girls off and had to walk with them all the way to the café they worked at. The girls even stayed in a booth in the corner at the café and continuously pestered the boys for almost their entire shift until the group finally gave up and left.

Yukito didn't mind, however, all he could think about was what Toya was about to say to him. He couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he tried and it didn't help that Toya kept distracting him with his soft smiles and the increase in the amount of times he touched Yukito. It seemed that every time the two of them would pass each other, Toya would go close enough to him that they would bump shoulders or hands or arms, it was like he was trying to drive Yukito insane. The silver-haired boy's breath would catch in his throat each time they touched and he would have to stop moving for a moment to regain his composer before going forward again.

The café was very busy that day so Toya was not given another chance to continue the conversation and after work they were attacked again by a different mob of girls, so they had to part to go to their separate homes a few blocks down from the café, each having 3 or 4 girls hanging around him.

However, a few seconds after they parted, they both looked back at each other at the same time. Toya smiled softly at Yukito again causing him to go bright red and hastily turn around again.

Ever since that day, Toya has tried quite a few times to tell Yukito what he wanted to say but each time a new distraction would occur, forbidding him from finishing what he was going to say.

Now here they were in the middle of an ancient Japanese garden during blooming season, with Sakura and apple blossoms dancing around their heads as Toya gave Yukito the same intent stare as he did before, just waiting for the right moment to finish what he wished to say.

Toya had asked Yukito a few days prior if he would like to hang out with him on their day off from work, Yukito had accepted and couldn't help but notice how date-like the whole situation felt, which did not help his nervousness at all.

They had gone to a movie together and had an early dinner before they went for a walk in the garden. Toya had stopped Yukito when they were on a beautifully carved bridge and now couldn't take his eyes off of his friend.

Yukito was bright red under Toya's intense gaze and still couldn't seem to be able to meet the taller boy's eyes.

"Yuki… I really do have something important to tell you and I have to tell you it tonight" Toya said in a soft but confident voice.

Yukito looked up into the eyes of the one he loved and could only nod, words seeming to fail him.

"Yuki, we've been through a lot together and have been with each other the entire way. Now everything has clamed down quite a bit and I think I should tell you something I've been feeling for a long time" Yukito's heart raced and pounded in his chest, "Yuki…I…"

"Oops, sorry man" a young boy said as he accidentally knocked into Yukito as he ran over the bridge and continued around the corner. The shorter teenager fell forward; he closed his eyes and put his hands up bracing himself for impact. He never felt the ground though; before he could even worry he was stopped by something strong and soft and he felt two warm arms that lay gently around his waist to brace him. He opened his eyes and realized he had landed on Toya's chest, his cheek and ear pressed against the place where his heart was. Yukito's hands were on his chest to, lying on either side of the silver-haired boy's face. He was so shocked at being in the arms of the one he loved that he couldn't move. They stayed like that for a moment before Yukito suddenly felt one of the arms around his waist tighten and the other one move up to his shoulder blade to pull him closer into Toya's chest.

Yukito quickly looked up into Toya's eyes with shock; this wasn't just a hug, the taller boy was holding him! "T-Toya?!" was all he was able to gasp out.

"Yuki…" Toya said tenderly, his face a bright red, and smiled so wonderfully that it would have made anyone's heart melt. Yukito couldn't feel his legs anymore and was certain that if Toya wasn't holding him up, he might have collapsed. Toya's smile slowly faded to be replaced but an almost trance-like look as the hand that was on Yukito's shoulder blade moved to the shorter boy's cheek. He started to lean his head towards the silver-haired boys, his eyes slowly closing. Yukito could feel his heart pick up speed as he neared and his mind went blank, causing his entire body to go numb. He saw rather then felt his own face lean up towards Toya's, guided by his friend's hand, and his eyes slowly closing. He went slowly up onto his toes so he could reach Toya's face and his eyes shut completely.

Then their lips touched and feeling flooded back to Yukito so violently that he had to close his hands and hold on tightly to Toya's shirt for support as his knees started to become wobbly. He could also feel Toya tighten his grip around his waist, pulling them even closer together. Yukito could no longer feel his heart beating, it seemed to have stopped with this one kiss, but he didn't care, all the wonderful feelings that were currently swirling around in it were enough to sustain him.

Then all too soon Toya broke the kiss and leaned back to gaze lovingly at Yukito's face. The shorter boy didn't move for a while, still on his toes, hands no relaxed but eyes still closed. Then he finally opened them and lowered himself to the ground. One of his hands left Toya's chest and came to rest on his own still tingling lips. He looked down away from Toya's gaze and all he could think about was, 'Toya just kissed me… the man I love just gave me my first kiss… and it was amazing…"

"Yuki…?" Toya said, uneasiness filling his voice; he was worried he had made the wrong decision just now.

Yukito just looked up at him and all he could do was watch Toya with a dazed look in his eyes, hand still on his lips. Toya misread his reaction, 'he doesn't feel the same way! I knew I shouldn't have done that! I-I don't know what to do anymore…' Toya released Yukito and stepped back.

This snapped Yukito out of his thoughts he lowered both his hands, "T-Toya" he whispered, "I-I-"

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I shouldn't have ki-" he stopped as though he couldn't believe what he had just done. He shifted his gaze to the water below, closing his eyes, and clenched his hands at his sides as though he was trying to block out everything, "I shouldn't have done that to you… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry…"

Yukito's eyes widened, 'oh no! He has it all wrong… I love him… I've wanted that almost ever since I met him… Toya, please don't apologize… please say you meant to do it… I'm scared to say anything… what if you didn't mean to kiss me? If I tell you how I feel you might reject me fully… how am I supposed to deal with you no longer wanting to be with me because I told you how I felt?... please, Toya say you love me… please say it!..."

"I-I should go… I had fun today… thanks for coming with me…" Toya said sadly, opening his eyes again but still not looking at Yukito.

'No, Toya! Please say you love me!... please…' Yukito could feel tears starting to form.

"Well, I'll see you at school… be safe on your way home" Toya whispered.

"No! Please, Toya… say it…!'

The taller boy turned around, "bye, Yuki", he walked towards the other side of the bridge.

"Toya! Say it… just say-' "I love you!" Yukito yelled out, the second it came out, he covered his mouth, 'oh no… I-I said it!... I-I was just thinking it but I just blurt it out!... he is never going to forgive me!'

Toya had stopped the moment he heard what Yukito had said, he spun around quickly and looked at his friend with shock. The silver-haired boy looked away from Toya's eyes, tears flowing down his face, "Yuki… what did you say?"

'No, please, Toya, walk away, run away, just please don't come near me', "I-I... I'm sorry… I didn't-" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Toya had ran to him and wrapped his arms tightly around waist.

"Please, Yuki, say it… repeat what you just said"

"I-I…" Yukito could no longer hold back, he put his head onto his love's chest and sobbed out, "I love you, Toya! I've loved you since the first day I met you… I-I…I-" he was cut off when Toya put his hand under his best friend's chin and guided it upwards so he could place his lips back onto Yukito's. He pulled them even closer with his other arm and tried to show all the feelings he had in the kiss.

Yukito's eyes were wide open in astonishment and stared at Toya's closed eyelids until they parted again and Toya's dark eyes were revealed, stealing Yukito's breath away.

"I'm in love with you, too, Yuki, I also feel in love on the first day we met… do you think we could be with each other forever?" Toya whispered.

Yukito smiled in relief and happily flung his arms around his love's neck, "yes, I would like that very much, Toya… forever sounds perfect"

Toya smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him, thus sealing the deal. They broke apart and walked together, hand in hand, down the bridge to the path, the cherry and apple blossoms dancing joyfully around their heads.

THE END

**So what does everyone think? Is it good enough for you? I wasn't too fond of the very ending but I fixed it a little so it doesn't sound so stupid! This is the product of 5 hours of sleep for 5 days straight and a very boring Chemistry class!**

**I might not be able to post anything for a while (exam week gross!) but here is a list of what to expect from me later on:**

**- "Happy New Year" Toya POV**

**- Demon Diary fanfic, paring will be Raenef V and Eclipse!**

**- A Sakura/ Syaoran paired fanfic**

**- Another Yukito/Toya fanfic**

**The Yuki/Toya one will be long but he others will be only semi long (not short though) tell me what you think! And review this story please! Love all! Thanks for reading!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
